Odette
"...Ah, if you ever need anything regarding haircare, come to me, please! I'll treat your hair more preciously than jewels!" A simple girl from the countryside who arrived at Toffee Town during the Spring of Year 2. This is her first time living on her own, and being in a new place in general, but she's very excited about it and the adventure that lies ahead. She's easily impressed and tends to babble or ask lots of questions, but she means well. Gifts Loved “Well aren’t you sweeter than a pint of honey! You really didn’t have to get me this...but thank you!” ❤ Jewelry, Cosmetics, Perfume, Homemade dishes, Triple Chocolate Cheesecake Liked “Wow, thanks a bunch!” ☀ Incense, Flowers, Pastries, Animals, Hot Chocolate, Books Disliked “I—uhm, thanks.” ✗ Fish, Dragon’s breath, Spicy dishes Hated “....Bless your heart.” ☠ Beer, Tea, Coffee, Strange item, Mysterious hairball Personality ++ | Amiable | Easygoing | Compassionate/Soft-hearted | Meticulous | Organized | ''-- | Insular | Shortsighted | Single-minded | Non-confrontational | Gullible | Self-conscious |'' Odette is first and foremost a people person; she loves meeting and talking to people, whether it be about the weather, personal subjects, or that new item that's in stock in one of the shops. Get her started on anything related to hair, how to take care of it, or a new hairstyle you’re contemplating, and she could talk for hours. She’s very easygoing and likes being able to do things at her own pace; she lives more in the present than the future, and as a result, is shortsighted more often than not. Long-term plans aren’t her strong suit, and she prefers to take things one day at a time. She was taught to be compassionate from a young age, surrounded by all of the caring individuals of her hometown, and hates seeing other people struggle or have a hard time; she’s always willing to lend a hand if she can help, even if it just means listening. She might not be the best at giving advice, but she wants to make sure people at least feel heard or have someone to vent to. When it comes to work and tasks she’s given, she’s particularly single-minded and doesn’t want to think about anything else or take breaks. Everything has to be done right and she can seem very meticulous; doing things right the first time is the most important thing, even if it takes longer, because she hates when things go wrong and create more work. She’s also very organized, and not knowing where something is supposed to be annoys her. She doesn’t understand how people can work/live in untidy spaces. Underneath her outwardly laidback personality, an undercurrent of self-consciousness has been sparked due to the recent move. As a consequence of never having lived anywhere where people don’t already know your name, age, and favorite hobby, she’s very aware of how anything she does in her new setting will have an impression on others. Although she tries not to stress out too much about it, it’s something that stays in the back of her mind and pushes her to try and be as personable and inoffensive as possible. Since she’s pretty sheltered and grew up in such a trusting environment, her first instinct is to extend that trust to others, which can lead to her believing things that others say because she doesn’t see much reason to doubt their credibility. She hates confrontation or making hard choices that could upset someone, and is more than likely to simply avoid or change the subject when pressed about it. She’s not above avoiding someone to get out of talking to them about it, even if it makes her look bad, because getting into an argument/fight is worse in her mind. Due to growing up in such a small town, her view of the world is pretty insular; while her mother talked of the city, she didn’t go into much detail about other cultures or places beyond superficial things, leaving Odette remarkably unaware of certain things: one such thing being hybrids and elves. She’s never met any, and doesn’t really know what to expect. She’s really curious about them and what makes them different from humans, but she’s also a bit wary. And maybe a little scared. A little bit. History Odette was born to a small family in an equally as small farming town; Her mother was a hairstylist and her father a carpenter, with her younger sister being her only sibling. Her parents were both originally from the city, but moved to the town to get away from all the hustle and bustle to start a family. Compared to cityfolk, the citizens in the small town were like a big extended family who welcomed her parents with open arms. Everyone helped each other out or gave a helping hand if times got rough, and her parents knew this would be the right place for their children to grow up in. From the time she could walk, Odette would follow her mother around while she washed and cut people’s hair out of a refurbished room in their home. The town wasn’t big enough for its own dedicated hair salon, but her mother was determined to put her skills to use and provide a service she loved. The townspeople didn’t mind, far from it, and Odette used the time to observe everything her mother did to give people the proper haircare and styling they needed. Over time, her mother would start telling her small details about the best way to do things, and how, when she lived in the city you could see people with the most interesting hairstyles as they passed through. Coupled with her mother’s stories of life outside of their town, and the stories she’d read in children’s books, Odette began to want more; more information about life beyond where they lived, more things to see, more people to meet. It was the same faces day in and day out, and while she really did love her neighbors and family, she started to fear that she’d never meet anyone new beyond the occasional traveler or trader. That desire to get out and experience more built up inside of her as she started helping her mother out in her small home salon. Silly as it may sound, she dreamed of getting to see more extravagant and outlandish hairstyles and combinations; there was little to dress up for in such a small town, while the childhood stories she had spent so much time reading talked of coiffed hair and beautiful clothes. And then one day while flipping through the various, boring pieces of mail that always came around, a colorful little flyer stuck out. Intrigued, she read through it, her interest and excitement growing by the minute. A new town? A chance to meet new people and try starting out on her own? It sounded almost too good to be true, and the idea of not knowing anyone was a tiny bit terrifying, but she wasn’t about to let the chance slip by. While it took some pleading, begging, and a smidgen of tears to convince her parents to let her set out on her own, Odette was allowed to pack her bags and board the Eclair Express, full of hope for what was to come. Additional Info/Trivia ☆ Hair care is super important to her, and naturally, that concern starts with her own head of hair. She figures if she keeps it in tip-top shape, it’s good advertisement of how well she can take care of others’ hair! ☆ Some of her clothing actually belonged to her mother; they’re roughly the same size, so her mother handed down some of the stuff she stopped wearing as much once she moved out to the countryside. ☆ Likes fairytales/adventure books. ☆ Loves animals! Growing up in a farming based town made her very familiar with a lot of them, and she loves dogs and pigs the most. (Bunnies are a close third.) ☆ Likes all types of weather; she’d sit in the rain if it didn’t get her sick. ☆ Loves seemingly “frivolous” objects like jewelry and perfume. Her hometown didn’t have much in the way of luxuries, so she likes to indulge in them if she can afford it. ☆Prefers to keep her hair over one shoulder rather than having it down around her back when she's working. It's less sweat-inducing that way. ☆Likes scrapbooking and sketching flowers/landscapes. She also gets new ideas for hairstyles through sketching and documents different styles that she likes. ☆Gets up early most of the time, and likes to take morning walks to start the day. ☆Her name means "wealth/rich," but she's just a simple country girl, haha. Relationships Ilinca Meor Black Heart * A helpful little lady that graciously carried Odette's bags for her on her first day in town, and the first hybrid she met. She's fond of Ilinca's peppy attitude, and is really glad she was willing to answer a few questions that she had about hybrids.. Julia Zymier Black Heart * One of the first coworkers she met; Zimi seems really laidback and she's glad they have some things in common. She hopes to talk to her more! Agnus Vaughan Black Heart * A nice guy who was willing to overlook the fact that they kind of, quite literally, bumped into each other, and even decided to talk to her afterwards about the town! She's glad she ran into him, and she hopes they get to talk more. (She's also really happy he seems to enjoy sweets as much as she does.) Mimi Blanchard Black Heart * A pure, sweet seeming girl... Odette still thinks that smiley face for the seeds they planted during the Sowing Festival was too precious. Steiner Chadha Black Heart * An interesting fellow! She thinks the fact that he can do magic is pretty neat. He seems really nice so far. Ophelia Adeline Black Heart * WIP...rp still in progress but so far ode is just enamored with how refined this girl is. Phoebe Valeri Black Heart * WIP...hc still in progress but so far ode is sooo happy she's found a librarian who loves fairytales and can recommend some to her... Quotes * "Wow, look at that hair! Ah—''I mean, hello!" '' * "That's soooo cool!" Gallery Odette spring fullbody.png Odette magicalgirl.png Odette chibi.png Odette taffytown.png Category:Left Town